Lawrence Heyward (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Medical Doctor | Family = Monique Levingston (wife) Jerrold Heyward (son) Unnamed daughter | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Doctor Lawrence Heyward is a physician at the Saint James Hospital who is happily married to Monique Lynn Levingston, with whom he has two children. Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary telepathic power and the leader of the Harbinger Resistance, a loose organization of renegades, considers Lawrence to be a close friend and a voice of reason. A resistance sympathizer, Lawrence helps the movement with money, lodging, and medical assistance when its members require it. History The Root of All Evil On the early hours of June 6th 1991, Lawrence Heyward was on call at Saint James Hospital when Pete Stanchek, Faith Herbert, Charlene Dupré, and John Torkelson barged into the ER and demanded medical assistance for Kris Hathaway, Pete’s girlfriend, who was shot during a battle with Foundation Troopers earlier that night at the abandoned Holmes-Standard Textile Mill. When Pete threatened to rip his lungs out unless he helped Kris, Lawrence dared him to do it and warned him that he did not work well under death threats. Suddenly, Pete went inside Lawrence’s head to make him treat Kris, but when realized that his pushing could screw up his medical skills, he abruptly pulled out as fast as he went in, which gave Lawrence a headache. After Pete ripped the bullets out of Kris’ back, Lawrence could see that she was in deep shock and offered to help her long as the others backed off and behaved. A few tense hours later, Lawrence told Pete that Kris’ condition had stabilized and he thought she would be fine. When Lawrence asked Pete how he did what he did, Pete offered to return someday to pay their bill and tell him, then, despite Lawrence’s objections, he levitated Kris into the air as gently as he could and left with the others before the people that shot her found them. As Pete and his friends were about to steal his car, Lawrence tossed them the keys and told them to be careful with it. To Lawrence’s amazement, Pete levitated the vehicle and it flew out of sight. Moments later, Lawrence called Pete on his car phone and told him to take a map to his summer house out of the glove compartment and meet him there. The next morning, after Pete introduced him to his friends, Lawrence took him to the veranda and asked him why they called him Sting. When Pete said that he got his name from the way it hurt people when he forced his way into their heads unless, Lawrence failed to understand until he forced him to pick up an ashtray and abruptly pulled out of his head. When Lawrence asked Pete if he made the car fly, Pete made the water in the pool float in mid air to demonstrate his power. Before he left, Lawrence told Pete that they could stay in the summer house until Kris recovered. One Small Step... On July 6th 1991 at the Heyward summer house, Lawrence Heyward offered to drive Pete Stanchek and his friends to the airport, but Pete declined his offer and flew them himself there on a car that Lawrence bought for them with the money they liberated from the Harbinger Foundation. As the car vanished in the distance, Lawrence wished them luck and expressed his amazement from the doorway of the house. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery File:Lawrence Heyward Harbinger-v1-2 001.jpg File:Lawrence Heyward Harbinger-v1-2 002.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Harbinger Renegades